Waiting for the New Year
by Elektra Kyle
Summary: Abby trying to wish Gibbs a Happy New Year. Some spoilers for season 7.


Title:Waiting for the New Year

Rating:PG

Spoilers:Season 7-somewhat

Summary: Abby want to wish Gibbs a Happy New Year

Author's Note: I wrote this last night and this morning. Might have a few errors. Don't mind reviews-and thanks.

It has been a slow week. Abby had been catching up on paper work for cases going to court. Always the professional, Abby was double checking on the forensics on her lab work. Usually up and about her lab, it was hard for her to sit at her desk. Her music blaring in the back ground. She wanted to get her work done so she could leave early to get ready for a New Year's party at a new club. She was going with some girlfriends who all decided no dates this year. She had asked Gibbs earlier in the week about leaving early if there were no new cases. He told her she could.

While thinking about this and the work in front of her, Abby didn't notice Gibbs coming in the office until he turned off the music.

"Hey Gibbs. Didn't hear you come in." She smiled

"Can't believe you still can hear at all listening to that. Almost done?" Gibbs came in front of her desk.

"Just have a few things to check over. Why? Do you have something for me?" Abby asked with a questioning look.

"No, just wanted to tell you that you can leave anytime." Gibbs answers.

"You could have called." Abby gets up from her chair with a folder that she brings into her main lab and puts it on a stack of other folders that are done.

"You didn't hear the elevator, the door to your office or me walking through your lab. I doubt you would have heard the phone." Gibbs follows her into the main lab.

"Yeah-that's true but that's because your sneaky Gibbs. Still glad you came down to see check on me. I'll be done really soon." Abby smiles at Gibbs.

"I'll see you in an hour upstairs." Gibbs said in a firm tone knowing Abby forgets about time.

"You will." Abby says as Gibbs leaves the lab.

* * *

Abby was done in forty five minutes and added the last folder to her finished stack. She turned off all her machines, collected her coat, lunch box and the folders. She brought the folders up to the director's office.

"The director is not in at the moment. " the director's assistant told Abby.

"Oh that's okay. I just wanted to drop these off. These are all the cases going to court next week and I doubled checked all the paperwork and forensics on them." Abby told her.

"The director will be happy to know that. Thank you Miss. Shuito."

"Have a Happy New Year." Abby said to the assistant as she left the office.

Abby walked down the stairs to the bull pen. Tony, Ziva and McGee were there but not Gibbs.

"Hey everyone. " Abby looked around the the room.

"Hey Abby." Tony smiled at her.

Everyone was grabbing their belongings, getting ready to leave.

"All of you leaving?" Abby asked no one specifically.

"Yeah, Gibbs said we could leave." McGee said to her.

"Gibbs told us you would be out of here soon too." Ziva told Abby.

"I am. Going to a New Year's party at a new club. Wanna come with me and girls, Ziva?" Abby asking her while hopping up and down.

"Thank you Abby but I have plans already and he's going to be picking me up in an hour." Ziva smiled has she told Abby.

"Really? Where you off too and with who?" Tony leaning over Abby asking.

"It is whom Tony." Ducky cam up from behind Tony.

"I have to kill you if I told you Tony." Ziva said to him with a smile. She gave everyone a hug while wishing them a Happy New Year and then left.

"Have a hot date tonight too. Gotta get going . Have a Happy New Year Abbs." Tony gave Abby her hug.

"You also have a good time Ducky. I heard you have a date tonight." Tony smiled.

"I do and how did you find out?" Ducky asked.

"Well, I have my sources which is why I know Palmer is having a good time on his day off. He went with his girlfriend to New York City." Tony looked over to McGee.

"Good night and Happy New Year everyone." Ducky said to everyone and gave Abby a hug.

"Have a good time Ducky." McGee said.

"Thank you Timothy." Ducky smiled his way.

"Have fun Ducky." Abby added.

"Oh, I will my dear, I will." Ducky answered her while putting on his hat and walking towards the elevator.

"So Probie, you gonna ring in the New Year at home online?"

"No Tony. I am going out tonight with some friends." McGee said to Tony

"Really, with live people? Leaving the computer alone for a night there McNerd?" Tony smirked

"Well have a good time and Happy New Year, McGee." Abby hugged McGee

"You too Abby." McGee said and headed down to the elevator.

"I'll walk you out Abs." Tony asked.

"Well, I wanted to see Gibbs before I left." Abby told him.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Bossman went up to MTAC when he told us to go. Said don't wait for him." Tony put on his coat.

"Oh, but I didn't get to wish him a Happy New Year." Abby said with a sigh.

"Abby, he knows. He said to tell you to take care and be careful tonight."

"I guess you can walk me out to my car then." Abby said in a disappointed voice.

* * *

When she drove to her apartment she was wishing she had spoken to Gibbs. As soon as she came home she showered and put on her black dress, shoes, did her hair and make-up. When she was done she called the girls to find out which restaurant they were going to. They were all taking taxis so they could drink without worrying about driving home.

Abby and her girlfriends went out to dinner then to the new club. They all had a great time dancing, drinking and talking. When it turned midnight, Abby and her girlfriends wished each other a Happy New Year. At about 12:30 a.m. , Abby decided to go home but wanted to wish someone she had missed earlier, a Happy New Year.

She called a taxi and then said good-bye to her friends who asked her to stay longer to which she declined. As she got in the taxi cab she told the driver she was stopping at a house for short time. She told the taxi driver the address. As the taxi approached Gibb's house, she was hoping he wouldn't mind her coming to see him so late.

She paid the driver the amount owed and told him to wait ten minutes. Abby saw the light in the basement as she walked up to the front door. She walked right in. Gibbs still leaves his front door unlocked. She walks toward the basement and down the stairs. Gibbs is sanding parts of the new boat he started last month. He has been here all night . The t-shirt and sweat pants covered in sawdust is a give away. His back is toward Abby. He stops sanding as soon as she steps off the last step.

"Abbs. What are you doing here so late?" Gibbs asks.

"Came to see you." Abby answers.

"Is everything all right?" Gibbs is now completely turned towards her and gives his complete attention to her.

"Yes, just I needed to see you." Abby walks around the boat, touching the sanded part Gibbs just finished sanding. She then steps right in front of him.

"I wanted to say , Happy New Year." She gives Gibbs a hug and leans her head on his shoulder. She stays in the hug for a minute and then breaks away from Gibbs. He doesn't say anything as he watches her trying to finish what she wanted to say to him.

"I'm so glad this year is over and that Jackson is okay, Mike and the girls are okay, Tony ,Ziva, McGee , Ducky..."

"Abby." Gibbs , in a low voice, interrupts her but gently reaches for her hand and holds hers in his.

"I'm just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you are okay and safe and..." Abby chokes on her last word and tears begin to form in her eyes.

Gibbs reaches out with his other hand and wipes away a tear from her cheek.

He then gives her a hug and whispers in her ear.

"Because of you."

He kisses her cheek and whispers again

"Because of you."

Abby cries even more. Gibbs know the stress he has caused everyone but especially Abby. Even though things have somewhat returned to normal

they haven't had a chance to talk.

After a few moments, Abby breaks away from Gibb's hug.

"I'm sorry." she says to him while reaching into her coat pocket for a tissue.

"Nothing to be sorry about." Gibbs reaches for her hand again and walks her upstairs.

"I'll make us some coffee." Gibbs heads towards the kitchen and pulls out a chair for Abby. He then takes off her coat and pushes the chair in for her. Abby watches has he hangs up her coat and pours two cups of coffee.

He sits right across from her handing her a cup. She takes a sip and sighs. She looks up at Gibbs. He looks back and smiles.

"I guess my taxi left." Abby smiles back.

"Don't need a taxi tonight Abbs." At that ,he stood up and went upstairs and came quickly back.

"You can wear this tonight." Gibbs gives her a t-shirt and sweat pants.

Abby grabbed the clothing and went to the bathroom to change and washed her face. She came back to the kitchen table quickly. Abby had taken off all her make up and let her hair down.

Gibbs again took her hand and brought her over to the couch. He had the fire going and the warmth felt good to Abby. He put one arm around her and pulled her close to him. He covered her and him up with the blanket that was on the couch. He kissed her cheek and spoke softly in her ear. They spoke for a while until Abby fell asleep in his arms. "Happy New Year Abby." He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep with her.


End file.
